<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bakers Dozen by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491216">A Bakers Dozen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe'>ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, kageyama and oikawa get along just fine, the haikyuu boys are gay and we all know it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa swears up and down that he can cum up to 12 times, but Iwa-chan and Kageyama won’t hold it against if he can’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bakers Dozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got a job, which is why it has been a while! I really wanted to do something with this OT3 and I like it so I hope you do too! Also it’s easier for me to write smut when there’s (1) 3 or more characters and (2) when there’s angst involved.</p>
<p>the original summary for this was “I was thinking thoughts and this happened”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With one last hard suck, Oikawa came for the second time in Kageyama's mouth. Kageyama pulled away, his breathing heavy and cheeks bright red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa slightly shook at the lack of sensation he felt in his dick. He couldn't give up now, not with all of the boasting he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My stamina is great Iwa-chan, I can go a dozen times or more!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God he was regretting those words. Because maybe he could go 12 times with five minute break in between, but Iwaizumi and Kageyama left no room for resting. Their goal for today was to get Oikawa off a dozen times, and that wasn't changing anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His legs slightly shook from kneeling in the same position for so long. Iwaizumi lightly slapped his thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Color?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shaking voice, Oikawa let the word green slip through his lips. He didn't care if this hurt, he loved the idea of pain and he wouldn't being safe wording out anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Oikawa let his status be known, Iwaizumi (who was clearly in charge) nodded to the youngest, both of them changing their positions around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwa-chan positioned himself against the headboard behind oikawa's kneeling body, pulling him back until he sat in between his legs. A groan left Hajime's throat at the sensation of his cock against Oikawa's smooth back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama gave Oikawa a sweet and sympathetic smile that had him thinking for a few seconds. Why was he sorry about another blowjob?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Oikawa's questions were quickly answered when Kageyama sat up to show off the his angry red dick being restrained by a cock ring. So Iwa-chan planned on milking him dry, and denying kageyama's orgasm until the very last minute. He truly wanted to take care of two moody, fucked out setters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama reaches behind himself, slowly pulling out the plug and throwing it somewhere on the bed. He scooted closer to Oikawa, positioning himself over his dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama took one deep breath, quickly taking all of Oikawa. The two setters moaned, Kageyama's was one of relief, and Oikawa's was that of over stimulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God it felt good, but with each slow thrust tingles shot through his spine. If they kept this up he would be cumming dry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama, who's job was to drag his own release out as long as he could, settled in Oikawa's lap and started to slowly grind down onto the elders cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa wanted to come so bad. He let out small moans with each roll of Kageyama's hips. His hands twitched to hold onto Kageyama for purchase, his third orgasm quickly creeping up on him, but Iwaizumi quickly grabbed the older setters hands and held them tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All he could do was press himself against Hajime's chest, and buck wildly into Kageyama as another orgasm ripped through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breath never evened as he waited for Kageyama to pull off, and it was quickly stolen away from him when Kageyama's hips started to move again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please, just a small break—ahh-ahhhh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His pleading cut off by the youngest quickly changing the pace to something more fierce. While Kageyama bounced, Iwaizumi stroked at his hips and kissed his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Give our Tobio one more load baby, then we'll give your little cock a break okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa whimpered, that fourth release slowly gathering in the bottom of his stomach. He could feel it, his balls tight, there would be no fourth load to give Tobio-chan because there was nothing left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama was breathing heavily, erratically chasing his own orgasm as he watched his erection bob between the two stomachs. If it weren't for the ring, and the fact that neither of them would touch him if he came, then he would have released a while ago. But he knew one of the best orgasms of his life was waiting for him at the end of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With another cry, Oikawa came for a fourth time, dick twitching and hips stuttering. Tobio pulled off, Oikawa's cum covered cock falling flacid against his own stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now Iwaizumi's turn. That would be just enough time to simmer down the feeling deep in Kageyama's stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Iwa-chan I thought you said we were breaking!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime smiled against Tooru'a shoulder, biting down slightly. He gently laid the setter on his stomach, stuffing two pillows under his hips. He sat between Oikawa's legs, a large calloused hand softly dragging down his spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said I'd give your dick a rest, nothing else baby. How can we give you a break and allow the pretty blush of yours to leave your face? Color?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime spread Oikawa's cheeks with one hand and gently circled his puckered hole with the other. He didn't dare push a finger in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"G-green! So green!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime nodded to himself, slowly pushing a thick finger into the brunet setter. He wanted Oikawa to cum just from his hands only.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Circling his finger around, he added a second finger to help him look for that special spot. Iwaizumi knew he found it when Tooru let out moan of pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gently massaged the bundle of nerves, watching as Oikawa rolled his hips back onto Iwaizumi fingers. This was more bearable for him, finally feeling stimulation from another pleasure point. But at the same time it was worse, constantly having stimulation in a spot made solely for pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Grab his hips baby boy, were giving his cock a break, remember?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama nodded, leaning over to get a firm grip on Oikawa's hips, effectively stopping the rolling motions. Small cries left Oikawa's mouth while Kageyama gently kissed his tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's your color Tooru?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a gentle whisper in his ear, something to comfort Kageyama more than Oikawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Green baby boy, just hurts a little-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words broken by deep moans. Before he knew it, a sudden burst of strength coursed through him as he rolled his hips one good time, cumming dry against the pillows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That energy also fueled the desire he had to have someone shoved deep inside of him. Once his breath evened out, he lazily looked over his should, tightening around the fingers that were still inside of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How many more can you go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa thought it over. He wanted to be fucked, but he was also beyond tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you inside of me Iwa-chan! For the last time tonight..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trailed off at the end, embarrassed that he would only be making it to half a dozen. Iwaizumi smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. He pulled back immediately springing into action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm gonna lay Tooru on his back and I want you to lay next to him. I haven't forgotten about baby boy, just hang in there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime gave Kageyama a kiss before effortlessly lifting Oikawa up and gently dropping him on his back. Oikawa let out a sigh of relief now that there was no pressure on his dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tooru looked over to Kageyama who stared back. He offered the youngest a small smile, in which Kageyama responded by nuzzling his face into the crook of Oikawa's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime thought over his plan. Tooru was already fucked out, he wouldn't last long, and Tobio had been denied his orgasm hours ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded before grabbing one of Oikawa's legs, lining himself up, and slowly pushing in. He started a steady pace, not wanting to get too worked up and seriously hurt his lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa's head was thrown back against a pillow, mouth open in ecstasy while Kageyama sucked and bit at his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was close, extremely close actually. Hajime could feel the way that Oikawa's toes curled against his side. With a few more thrusts, Tooru's body had gone completely stiff, mouth open in a silent moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body was completely flushed and his spent cock twitched as he came dry once again. Hajime helped him ride through his sixth, and final orgasm of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly pulled out, as Oikawa's body went limp. He was so tired, but he wanted to stay awake to watch Hajime and Tobio. Tobio gasped into Tooru's neck at the feeling of Hajime gently taking the cock ring off, his dick falling heavily against his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa's and Kageyama's positions switched, Oikawa now tucked into the crook of Kageyama's neck, whispering encouraging words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've been so good for us, waiting for so long."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whimper left the youngest's mouth. Iwaizumi positioned both legs over his shoulders before lining himself up and quickly pushing in. Kageyama was loose from wearing a plug for a majority of the day, and he was still very riled up from just being inside of Oikawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting a rough pace, Kageyama had to hold onto the sheets, and Oikawa lazily draped himself over his chest to keep the youngest from being pushed into the headboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama wasn't very vocal, but his expressions definitely made up for it, his hair fanning out around him and sticking to his forehead, the way his mouth hung open, cheeks flushed, and eyes rolled to the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi loved all of the noises he could pull out of Oikawa, but reducing Kageyama to nothing more than a drooling mess did things to him. Oikawa had the same thoughts about the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thrusts had gone from rough to ruthless, neither one of them being able to hold Kageyama in the same place for long. The headboard constantly hit against the wall, making Hajime grow irritated at the noice that was blocking out the small gasps that left Tobio's mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dropped his tight hold on Tobio's thigh and grabbed the headboard, stopping the noise almost instantly. Hajime looked down at Tobio whose eyes were open but clearly weren't perceiving anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi let out a low growl, cumming hard inside of Kageyama with no warning, his thrust never slacking. Seconds later, Kageyama let out the loudest moan, startling his other lovers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kageyama came, he saw white and relief spread throughout his body. Iwaizumi slowly pulled out, getting off the bed to go set up for aftercare. Oikawa pulled Kageyama closer, pressing soft kisses anywhere he could reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither one of them knew how long they had been laying there in a mess of limps, sweat, and cum, but both of them groaned when Hajime came back to pry Tooru from the youngest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bath is ready, you'll be in there with him soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime assures Tobio while he shifted Tooru in his arms. That was one thing that Tooru loved. Despite Hajime being shorter, he was still strong enough to carry him if he wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After sitting Tooru comfortably in the tub filled with hot water, Hajime quickly returned to Tobio’s side. Once the youngest was set against Tooru’s chest, Hajime grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it in the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two did so great for me today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them replied with a tired groan that Iwaizumi laughed at.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like how this one came out, I really looked over it and said in my nicki minaj voice “i hate doing stuff and not per-fecting it!” <br/>Don’t be shy, check out my other works!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>